


Superman Brings Batman Home

by Hobbit_Riddlebird



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), M/M, Meet the Batfamily (DCU), Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit_Riddlebird/pseuds/Hobbit_Riddlebird
Summary: Bruce is hurt on League business and Clark takes him home to Wayne Manor where he meets the Batfamily for the first time.Rated T for suggestive language but no sexual activity itself.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 26
Kudos: 513





	Superman Brings Batman Home

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing the Batkids but hopefully not the last time. 
> 
> Inspired by Z. Snyder's Superbat but not canon within any universe.  
> Batkids ages adjusted for the fic.

Clark landed on the yard and helped Bruce up the drive to the manor and up the steep steps to the tall doors. They were both still dressed in their Justice League uniforms, Bruce had been hurt in tonight's fight against minor rogues. 

He knew Bruce was tougher than the average non-meta human but his heart still jumped to his throat when he saw the Batman being thrown by the thug's shield generator. Bruce, being Bruce, had ignored any potential injuries and finished the fight. But though he put up a tough face he couldn't hide the way he was limping and favoring one side from Clark. 

Clark did not like to use his x-ray vision on his friends but he had scanned Bruce for injuries while back in the warehouse. There were a few bruises, one or two cracked ribs, and a possible mild concussion but nothing that needed immediate medical attention. But Bruce was in more pain than he was admitting if he had agreed to have Clark fly him home. 

Or maybe the human just wanted the excuse to hold on to Clark, if so Clark did not mind. Bruce accused him of having a savior kink and he might not be wrong about that. And it was a rare event that he got to be the one that saved Bruce.

"Do you want to come up for a drink?" Bruce giggled at Clark's throat. "In my bed chambers just so we're clear." 

Bruce Wayne was a horrible flirt, everyone knew that about him, it was part of his billionaire playboy cover. Clark knew that. But when Bruce flirted with him as Batman, which had been happening with greater frequency since Bruce found out how much it embarrassed him, he did not know what to do with that. He knew what he wished he could with it. 

"Do you have the key?" Clark just wanted to drop Bruce on Alfred and go home and take a long hot shower where he would absolutely not think about Bruce Wayne. 

"No key," Bruce nuzzled deeper into his neck. "Just ring the doorbell," he giggled again. "Alfred is already watching us on the monitor," he waved at the hidden camera above the doors. "Wave at Alfred, Clark. He likes you, better than he likes me I think." 

Clark liked Alfred, he did not understand the relationship between Bruce and his faithful butler that was nothing like it had been between him and his own father but he knew the older man thought of Bruce as a son, as he knew in his own way Bruce thought of him as his father. But as far as Alfred liking him, he got the sense the older man didn't think he was good enough for Bruce. 

And maybe Alfred was right, he thought. He rang the doorbell waiting for his judgement. 

The door opened quickly enough that Clark knew Bruce had been right, Alfred had been watching them through the monitors. 

"You are truly the gentleman, walking Master Wayne to the door after your date at the warehouse, like this, Master Clark," Alfred moved aside to let them in. "Your mother must be extremely proud she has raised such a fine young son." 

The first time Clark met the crotchety butler he saw where Bruce had gotten his sense of humor from. 

"There was a slight accident on the mission," he quickly explained as he moved Bruce through the doorway. "Nothing life threatening, he should be a little sore in the morning but nothing more." 

"You x-rayed me, didn't you?" Bruce tried to pull himself up but slumped back down on Clark's shoulder. "If my hair falls out from the radiation I'm blaming you, maybe that's what happened to Lex Luther. Is he a boxers or briefs man, huh Clark?" 

"Am I to assume he hit his head," Alfred lifted Bruce's head up to look in his eyes. "Or did you take him out drinking to celebrate the obvious victory against the gang?" He moved his finger back and forth in front of Bruce's eyes. "Follow my finger," he stopped after a few rotations of going side to side, and up and down. "There is no sign of obvious concussion." He let Bruce's head go. "Be a good boy and take him upstairs for me." 

"I had thought to leave him with you," he weakly protested. He was Superman surely one old butler shouldn't scare him. 

"I am sixty-nine years old, Master Clark," Alfred raised his eyebrow. "And my back is not what it once was, however if you insist I suppose we all do what we must, mustn't we?" 

Clark sighed, his mother would be appalled at his manners. "No, it isn't a bother. I'll get him upstairs." 

"Excellent," Alfred clapped his hands together, "I assume you can show him the way, it has been some time since you have had a boy up in your rooms, Master Bruce." 

"Big strong farm boy," Bruce patted Clark's bicep. "I want you to toss me like a bail of hay." Clark blushed stupidly at the innuendo, it hadn't even made sense. 

"Well, yes then with that I shall leave you two," Alfred started to lock up the doors. "May I remind you, Master Bruce, the boys have school in the morning, try not to wake them up." He left them.

The boys! Clark had heard rumors of Bruce Wayne's secret children but no one had ever gotten a photograph of any of them. Of course they would be here in the manor. 

"Should I, uh, carry you up?" Clark asked nervously. 

"No need to carry me across the threshold," Bruce patted his chest. "I'm hardly an honest man after all." 

"Right then," he put his arm under Bruce's. He directed them towards the staircase. He had only been in the manor twice before but never upstairs. To the farm boy raised on a farm in Kansas the manor felt more like a museum than a home, he couldn't imagine raising boys here. But then again, he couldn't picture Bruce as a father. "Left or right?" he asked at the top. 

"Right," Bruce closed his eyes. "No, wait. Left."

"You don't remember where your room is?" Maybe Bruce had been hit harder in the head than he had thought.

"Uh-hu," Bruce shook his head. "Have to rotate rooms, Damian was raised by ninja assassins before coming to live here. Good to keep up with his training." 

"Damian?" Clark looked around as if looking for ninja assassins, but that was crazy, wasn't it? 

"Shh," Bruce placed his hand over Clark's mouth. "He'll hear you, has ears like a bat he does," he laughed. "Like his old man." 

"Dam-," he stopped himself. "He's your son?" He couldn't help but picture a half dozen pairs of little eyes watching their every move up here.

"Yep," he nodded. 

"And he was raised by assassins?" Clark didn't know what to believe.

"My youngest," Bruce answered rather like a proud father. "He'll likely kill me one day," he shrugged. "If he can catch me." 

Clark felt his eyes widen, this family was even stranger than he had thought. He continued down the hall until Bruce instructed him to stop by hitting him on the bicep. 

"We're here," he pointed to the door on Clark's right. "Not locked." 

Clark pushed open the door, he felt almost guilty being up here even if it was by Bruce's own invitation it felt like a betrayal of Batman's trust, which was ridiculous he knew.

As soon as Bruce was through the door he straightened himself and stepped away from Clark to close and bolt the door, he turned on the lights but kept them dim. 

"Now about that nightcap," Bruce went towards the mini bar. "Do you want the usual?" 

Clark followed after Bruce feeling confused. "I don't think you should be drinking after a head injury, do you?" 

"I feel fine," Bruce poured out two drinks with ice cubes. "Just a bit of a head rush from the flight here, have you ever gone skydiving, Clark? You should let me take you on my personal jet, not that you will need the parachute." He handed Clark one of the tumblers. 

Clark took the drink and took a deep sniff, it smelled like..., "Water?" he asked. 

"Of course," Bruce took a drink out of his glass. "I do have a concussion, I might be reckless but I'm not suicidal. And anyway," he smirked. "I would rather keep my wits about me tonight. Alcohol tends to clog up the piping, so to speak." 

"You were faking!" Clark realized, that's why Alfred didn't seem concerned, he had figured it out when he examined Bruce in the foyer. 

"Guilty as charged," Bruce smiled, put down his drink. "How else would I get you up here?" 

"You could have asked!" he said loudly. 

"Shush," Bruce moved closer and touched Clark's face. "Alfred spoke truly, the boys do have school in the morning. And once they wake up they are impossible to get back to sleep. You'll have to be quiet, Clark. I have a feeling you're loud though, am I right?" 

"I'm not having sex with you tonight, Bruce," Clark swallowed. 

"Tonight? Or ever?" Bruce paused his seduction. 

"You have a concussion, plus cracked ribs," Clark answered. "When we have sex I need you at top form. And, Bruce," he lowered his voice. "I will make you scream loud enough that they will hear you in Metropolis." 

Bruce slowly grinned. "Well, aren't you a surprise, boy scout?" Clark had actually quite surprised himself.

"I think you'll find I can be full of surprises," Clark teased and closed the distance to kiss Bruce on the lips. He was satisfied by the intake of breath from Bruce, he had managed to surprise the Batman. He smiled against Bruce's mouth, and then it was Bruce's turn to surprise him. 

To say Bruce was a good kisser would be the same as saying Batman was a good fighter. Clark felt lightheaded and wondered if he had been the one to suffer a concussion. He placed his hands around Bruce's waist. 

"Maybe the 'S' should be for surprise," Bruce touched the emblem on Clark's chest. "We should take these off, get more comfortable." 

By Rao, he was tempted. But by his honor, he couldn't take advantage of Bruce in his current state, even if Bruce wanted him to. 

"I think it best if I leave," he said weakly. 

"I have a concussion, Clark," Bruce smirked. "You wouldn't leave me alone in such a state, would you?" 

Well, when put like that Bruce did make a fine point. "Someone should stay with you, to keep an eye on your vitals." 

"Someone with x-ray vision, perhaps?" Bruce laughed and started stripping unceremoniously down to his briefs. He had seen Bruce in states of undress before, completely nude even, but never in an intimate setting such as here in the man's bedroom. 

He wandered over to the dresser that held several framed photographs, some people he recognized, Alfred, Diana, himself, he guessed the handsome man and woman were Bruce's father and mother, but there were more pictures of children, both boys and girls, than he had thought there would be. 

"Are these all your children?" He knew Bruce had several adopted children of varying age but did not know the exact number. No one did. 

"Huh," Bruce joined him. "Not all," he laughed. He picked up a frame of four boys and handed it to Clark. "These are the official Wayne boys," he pointed to the tallest boy. "That's Dick, he's seventeen going on thirty and has changed his name to Ric for reasons unknown," he moved his finger. "This one posing for his mugshot is Jason, or Jay, fourteen. The boy that looks like he should have his nose in a book is Tim, never Timmy, twelve. And the short one is the ninja, Damian, seven, average age anyway." 

They were a handsome family, Clark thought. And it did not go unnoticed that each one bore a striking resemblance to their father. "All adopted?" 

"All but one," Bruce replaced the frame on the dresser. "But I'll let you figure which one yourself when you get to meet them. Someday." 

Clark quickly looked at the photograph again eliminating the youngest boy for he favored Bruce the least out of all them. Dick or Jason, he would guess. Although, Tim had a look that favored Bruce's mother. 

"Come to bed," Bruce kissed the back of Clark's neck. "Have you ever kept the cape on during sex?"

"I'm still not having sex with you tonight, Bruce," Clark turned around. 

"We're just going to sleep, Clark," Bruce chuckled softly. "Maybe a little fooling around," he kissed the spot under Clark's jaw. "But we'll keep our briefs on the entire time," he started to assist with removing the Superman suit. "Assuming you are wearing briefs under this thing, or maybe Superman goes commando, or perhaps Clark Kent of Daily Planet likes to wear speedos under his suits." 

Clark leaned in and whispered in Bruce's ear. "I'm wearing a jock strap and nothing else." He was rather proud of the growl that came out of Bruce's throat that would have done Batman proud. 

* * *

Clark woke on a cloud with a hard body at his back. Bruce, he remembered the night before, moaned. "It's too early to be awake."

He finally noticed the alarm going off. "Is that your alarm clock?" It was awfully loud.

"No, it's the alarm to the Batcave," Bruce got out of bed and started to dress quickly in his civilian clothes. Clark looked away. 

"Should I come? You might need backup." 

"Might be hard to explain what Superman is doing coming out of my bedroom in the early hours of the morning," he answered while putting on a shirt. "Stay here. I'll be back," he quickly kissed Clark. "And stay away from the boys, you're not ready for them quite yet." 

Clark watched Bruce leave confused, wasn't staying in the room and staying away from the boys mutually inclusive. Bruce shut the door behind him without even looking back which wasn't exactly unexpected, it was Bruce after all.

Last night had been a... surprise, he finished the thought. Bruce had kept his word and kept things mostly above the belt despite the fact that Clark was practically fully naked in bed with him. But if last night was any indication of what sex between them would be like... wow, it was just wow. 

The alarm shut off as the door opened, expecting Bruce he was glad he had kept the blankets around his waist as four boys of varying ages entered the room softly arguing among themselves. Clark recognized each of Bruce's sons from their photograph.

Four pairs of eyes stared at him in differing degrees of hostility. 

"We know who you are," Dick, no Ric he remembered, spoke first. 

"You're Clark Kent," Tim darted forward. "Of the Daily Planet. I'm a big fan. I read your articles everyday." 

"You are not father," Damian frowned. "But if you get in my way I will kill you too." 

"You're Superman!" Dick pointed to the suit draped over the chair. 

"Are you father's new boyfriend?" Jason asked, speaking for the first time since entering the room. 

"I don't know," Clark pulled the blankets tighter around him, feeling naked in front of the boys. 

"Do you want to be?" Tim tilted his head.

"I... guess so," Clark admitted. 

"You're nicer than the last one," Jason looked almost bored. "He was a famous actor. And an ass. He wanted father to board us in England." 

"Language, Jay," Ric chided, so much like his father Clark thought this must be the one true son. 

"Whatever," then Jason sighed so much like the Batman he quickly changed his mind to him. 

"Damian put a scorpion in his shoe," Tim shrugged, and hadn't he seen such a look on Bruce's face during League meetings. "Father found it but the actor still left." 

"If I had wanted him dead he would be dead," Damian said with Bruce's calmness. "I only wanted him gone. He was in the way of my real target. Father." 

There was something about the youngest boy that made Clark uneasy but surely it was just a game of pretend. 

"Ah, there you four are," Alfred opened the door wide. "I do apologize, Master Clark. I did instruct them to leave you alone but I am afraid that only insured they would come to seek you out." 

"It... they were no bother," Clark said diplomatically. 

"Then I must have arrived too early," Alfred addressed Dick. "I really do expect more from you, Master Richard. As the eldest it is up to you to set the precedence for your younger brothers." 

"I'm sorry, Alfred," the oldest boy bowed his head.

"It was his idea," Jason scoffed. "He was the one that came up with setting the Batcave alarm to get father out." 

"Is that true, Ric?" Bruce made his presence known. 

"Yes, father," Dick, or rather Ric responded. "I take full responsibility and I will take whatever punishment you deem appropriate." 

"It was a decent plan considering the time needed for planning and execution," Bruce almost smiled. "But next time remember there will be times when you four are stronger apart than together," he addressed all four boys. "One of you should have followed me down to the Batcave to keep watch, while another stayed with Alfred for distraction, and the third should have kept watch on the door. Next time do better." 

"Yes, father," all four boys replied back as ones who have had such lessons before. 

"Take them downstairs for breakfast, Alfred," Bruce turned to the butler. "We will both join you shortly." 

"Yes, Master Bruce, come along boys," Alfred guided them out the door. 

"If it had been us," Jason whispered to Tim, "we would be sent to school without breakfast." 

Bruce shut the door behind them and though his back was to Clark he thought he heard him quietly laughing. 

"Well, you've met the boys," Bruce came over and sat on the bed. "What do you think?" 

"I think they are each very much like their father," he answered carefully. "You knew they would come in here." 

"I did," Bruce admitted easily. "I had to know before I let you in." 

"Know what?" 

"If they would scare you off," Bruce touched Clark's face. "So what do you say now that you've met the family do you still want us?" 

Clark understood what this moment meant to Bruce, and what it meant to him as well. And to the boys downstairs. 

"Yes, I do," Clark kissed Bruce, his stomach growled. "But first I want Alfred's infamous pancakes." 

Clark hoped it was the beginning of something more. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Batkids were actually a lot of fun to write .. I wish they had been in this fic a little more! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
